Siblings, Lovers, BFF's, and A?
by Emaya123454321
Summary: OK, just a cute chapter story. Maya is in a band with Noel Kahn, and they are like siblings, always watching out for each other. What happens when A starts breaking Emily and Maya up? Will Noel be able to figure out what is happening before it's too late? Will Emily be so heart broken by false texts that she won't even try to save Maya?
1. Music and a Hangover

_Hey everybody! So this is still an Emaya story, but I thought it would be cool if Maya and Noel Kahn were close, because they kinda were in the show before Merlin King ruined the entire show. I made up the band members, so don't expect to know them. Here it is, probably going to have 3-4 chapters, sorry this first one doesn't have much of a plot, it will come second chapter.  
_

* * *

Maya's POV

**Hey, where are you? **I read the text from Noel. **At m****y house, I'll be over in about 15 minutes** I quickly texted back. I knew why he was texting, we had band practice. Not school band, like a _real_ band practice. I was lead singer and lead guitar. We still hadn't come up with a name, but we also didn't write many of our own songs, so we didn't know what kind of music we would play if we were ever discovered. We mostly started out talking, then someone would be randomly playing something on their instrument, and it would remind me of a song and I would start playing and soon they would all join in. It was kinda fun, but I still wish we could write our own songs too. I have, like, 20 songs I've written and recorded in my computer, but they're secret because they're all about Emily. Noel is the only one in the band who knows about our relationship, and I'd like it to stay that way. It wasn't that I was ashamed or anything, but I knew people were judgmental so I figured it'd be best if it stayed between me and Noel. I grabbed my guitar and sped to Noel's house. When I got there, I remembered I had to leave early, Emily and I had scheduled to sleep over at Aria's with the other girls, so I could stay more than an hour. I jumped out of the car and hugged Noel briefly. He really was like a big brother to me. "Hey, we decided that we are going to start doing more of our own songs," Noel said. "Great, but who is gonna write them?" I asked. "We don't know, that's the only problem. But they also are questioning who you are dating. Jack said he liked you and Cole said that he would never have a shot with you, and that got them into who you are dating and they all looked at me like I knew. I decided I should wait till you got here and let you decide if you want to tell them. They really won't care you know," he finished. I knew that they probably wouldn't, and it's not like I didn't trust them, it's just the easiest thing to do isn't admitting your a lesbian and in love with someone who every guy in school drools over. "Fine, they can know, but you can tell them, I'll clarify if they need proof," I said. "Great," he said, running over to where Jack, Peter, Cole, Andrea, and Leah sat. As I unpacked my guitar, I heard them all say "no way!" in unintentional unison. "You're lying," Jack said. "He's not lying!" I called as I unpacked my guitar. "That's so cool!" Leah squealed to me as I walked over. "Uh... thanks?" I said. "So you really are dating Emily?" Jack asked. "Yeah," I said. "OK, guys lets start!" Andrea said. "Start what?" Cole asked. "Anyone know a song?" Peter asked. "Anyone know "Keep Calm" by-" I started to say but was cut off by Leah. "Alexy! I love that song!" she said. Yep, she was always the enthusiastic one. "I know it," said Peter. "Same," said Jack and Cole. "Noel?" I asked. He nodded. "OK, but it's gonna have to be a boy singer, " I said. "Noel!" we all said in somewhat unison. He shook his head. "Awe, come on!" I said. "You rock Noel! You have to, please?" Andrea begged. He groaned. "Fine, but I'm not playing lead guitar," he said. "I know, I will," I said. I always took lead guitar when I wasn't singing, I knew how incredibly hard it was to play lead guitar and be lead singer at once. I started playing and jumped up on stage, loosing myself in music. Noel started singing, and for the rest of the song, I was consciously unconscious. I knew what I was doing, but I didn't even think about it. That often happened to me. I took lead singer for the next few songs- "22", "Slipped Away", "Keep Holding on", "Enchanted", "Stay Stay Stay", and "I Will Be". Don't judge, I love Avril Lavigne and Taylor Swift. I realized it had been an hour. "Guys, I have to leave, I have a sleepover at Aria's," I said. We said our goodbyes, and I sped to my house to get clothes for the sleepover. I had asked Emily to pick me up, so she would be here in about 5 minutes. I grabbed my clothes, stuffed them in a duffel bag, and threw in my phone and hairbrush. I heard Emily's car beep outside. 'Just in time,' I thought as I ran out to meet Emily. I jumped in the car and kissed her softly. "Hey babe, what's up?" she asked when we broke apart. I shrugged. "Not much, you?" I asked. "Same, but Hanna is probably going to bring like 5 bottles of wine, so that means drinking till we have worse hangovers than we did the last time," she said. I groaned. I knew what she meant by _last time_. We were so drunk we couldn't even move. When we woke up, we all threw up about 7 or 8 times and the house smelled like puke and wine. We'd had major headaches at school and couldn't focus on anything all day, it was horrible. I couldn't imagine a worse hangover than that. Emily laughed at me and turned on the radio. The rest of the ride we talked about random things, the weather, school, shit like that. When we got to Aria's, we were the last one's there. That wasn't unusual, we usually were anyways, for, _different_ reasons. We walked in to the sound of "What the Hell" playing. I laughed. As we walked in the living room I saw Hanna, Aria, and Spencer dancing, all terribly, I might as well add. "Hey guysss!" Hanna slurred. She was already drunk; great. "Hey Hanna," Emily laughed. "Yeah, she's already had almost a full bottle of wine," Aria said. Hanna giggled, and as I saw her eyes, I noticed that they were cloudy. I sighed and shook my head. "Why are you shaking your head no? Did I do something wrong? Did I ask you a question? I don't remember, wait who are you again?" Hanna babbled. "OK, lets get you to the couch," Spencer said, leading the giddy blonde to the brown couch. She whined. "I don't wanna go to bed? Please don't make me mommy!" she whimpered. We all laughed, with the exception of Spencer. "Um, excuse me, but I don't spend my time looking for a boyfriend online," she snapped. "No, you spend your time looking for a boyfriend by judging how tight their ass is," I giggled. "Maya!" Emily gasped in mock surprise. "Oh my god!" Aria squealed between giggles. "You're... you uh... I don't... yeah, you pretty much nailed it," she finally sighed. That sent us off into another fit of giggles. When the laughing died down, we decided to watch a movie. I don't know what movie it was, but it was boring. I cuddled into Emily and felt my eyes drooping. I finally let sleep overtake me, dreaming sweet dreams of Emily.


	2. False Break Up

_Hey everyone, so so so sorry about the suuuuper long wait for the update, I've been super busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter, this chapter gets pretty sad, but you all know me and if you don't know my work you know that I'll never permanently break Em and Maya up! _

* * *

Maya's POV

I woke up groaning in pain. My head hurt and I felt throw up coming up my throat, so I ran to the kitchen and threw up in the sink. I saw that there was already throw up in it and figured I wasn't the first one to throw up that morning. I wiped my mouth and walked back into the living room, cuddling back into Emily's arms. She smiled and hummed lightly before tightening her arms around my waist. She kissed my head and I giggled. I looked up at her and saw her beautiful brown orbs gazing into mine. "Morning gorgeous," she whispered, brushing some hair out of my face. I smiled. "Morning," I sighed. Hanna suddenly flew out of the living room to throw up. "Ugh! That's already the fourth time!" she whined from the kitchen. Emily and I giggled. "Oh shit!" she said suddenly, looking at the time. "What?" I asked. "I have to be home! I have to help my mom set up for a party she is having later!" she rushed through her words. "OK, let's go. Seeing as you're my ride I guess I should leave too," I said. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you have to leave," she said. I smiled. "It's OK, I'm alright," I said, kissing her nose. She giggled and we quickly packed our stuff, leaving a quick note explaining. The car ride to my house was comfortable and silent. I kissed her goodbye and ran inside. The rest of the day was pretty normal. That is, until it wasn't.

Emily's POV

I sighed as I set up the last of the decorations for my mom's party. I walked up to my room and collapsed on my bed. I heard my phone go off and groaned. I looked at the message and smiled when I saw it was from Maya. My smile disappeared when I read it. **"Hey, we need to talk. Look, this isn't working out. I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry." **I had to read the message about ten times over to make sure I was seeing it right. "**Maya, what do you mean? Can't we talk? What's going wrong?" **I texted back. **"I just can't keep this up. I don't want to be with you. I never did, don't talk to me ever again."** This time I read the text to the point where I had it memorized. I sat there the rest of the day bawling my eyes out. My mom was busy downstairs, so she didn't hear me, and I was kinda glad. I didn't want to deal with explaining it to her. I called the girls and told them each what happened. They were all shocked beyond belief. Hanna was convinced that it was a trick, but I told she it was from Maya's number. They were all pissed and ready to cry. Hanna promised me that she would kick Maya's ass, and I was actually starting to like the idea. If only I knew what had really happened.**  
**

Maya's POV

The next day I woke up from a peaceful sleep. I texted Emily first thing. **"Morning beautiful."** I sent her. She didn't answer. I figured her phone must've been dead. I drove to school and saw Emily sitting with her arms around knees and tears streaming down her face, the girls surrounding her. "Oh my god, Em babe what happened?" I asked as I ran over to her. Hanna stepped in front of Emily and stopped me. "You have some serious explaining to do," she said. "What? What did I do? And why is Emily bawling?" I asked, confused more than I ever thought I could be. "Don't act like you don't know you bitch! You think you can just dump her over the phone and get away with it?" Hanna hissed. "What?! I didn't dump her, why would I do that?!" I cried. "Oh come on! Don't act dumb, we saw the messages! 'I just can't keep this up. I don't want to be with you. I never did, and don't talk to me again.' That's what I'm talking about!" she snapped. "I didn't dump her! I would never say anything like that I swear!" I pleaded. "I think it would be best if you go," Aria said in a pissy tone. Spencer just nodded and continued giving me the evil eye. "Emily, I would never dump you! I didn't! I... I love you!" I stuttered, tears starting to stream down my face. "Just go Maya, please," she said. I ran off to the bathroom and sat in the corner, crying my eyes out. I soon realized that this wasn't the best place to be alone, so I ran to the janitors closet. I shut the door and sunk to my knees. I felt the door opening, and fearing it was the janitor, I yelped. I calmed down a bit when I saw Noel. I burst out crying and clutched into his shoulder. "Maya! What happened?!" he cried. "Emily... Someone... Texted he-er... brole up with her... made it llloooook like ittt waasss mmmee," I stuttered through my tears. "Shh," he whispered, stroking my hair. "So someone texted Emily saying that you were breaking up with her?" he asked after I'd calmed down. "I guess, the girls said that I broke up with her over the phone, but my phone was dead last night, and I didn't text anyone!" I sobbed. "Shh, OK, let me see your phone," he said. I handed it to him. After a few minutes he gasped. "Oh my fucking god no way!" he graspers "What? What is it?" I asked. "I know who sent the messages," he said. "Who?" I asked. His next words, or actually word, was the most terrifying word I'd ever heard in my life. "A."


	3. Getting Back Together

_Hey everyone, hope you all enjoyed my last chapter. OK, in this chapter Maya kinda breaks down but don't worry, everything gets better soon!_

* * *

Maya's POV

"So A is the one who is doing this?" I cried. "Hey, calm down, I'm gonna fix this, stay here," he said. I nodded and he left. I felt my heart aching and my head pounding. I was going mad. Knowing that Emily hated me was killing me. It felt like hours that I waited in the closet. I finally couldn't take it anymore and got up to at least look around. As I stood my eyes started to go blurry. I felt like I was going to throw up. I sunk to my knees and started to cry. What if Noel couldn't prove to them that A sent the messages? I wouldn't be able to live! I felt my vision going blurry again, but this time I couldn't stop it and within a minute the world was black.

Noel's POV

I walked anxiously around the school until I finally saw Emily. "Emily!" I called, running up to her. "What do you want?" she snapped. "I need to talk to you about Maya," I explained. She laughed. "If this is some sneaky little trick she's using to try to get me back-" she started but I cut her off. "It's not! I promise," I said. She sighed, then sat down. "Maya didn't send those messages. A did. I checked her phone, she has a user code on it. Now, if someone uses that code and puts it into another phone, they can access all of the phones contact information, email, phone number, messages, anything they want. It's not very difficult to back one, and I'm assuming that's what A did," I explained in the quickest way possible. "But how do you know it was A?" she asked."Well, the problem with hacking a user code is that the person you hacked can also look at all of the other persons data, so I looked through and the messages that A sent you were all there," I told her. "How do I know this isn't a trick?" she asked. "Ask Caleb, there is no way I could've put all this on her phone," I said. "OK, I believe you," she said. "What? Just like that?" I asked. She nodded. "If you're willing to let Caleb see it I know you can't be faking it, so I believe you," she said. "OK, we'll you need to go see Maya, she's in a break down, I'm afraid of what's gonna happen if you don't go see her," I said. "OK, where is she?" she asked. "Follow me," I said. When we got to the closet, the sight I saw made me wish I had stayed there.

Emily's POV

As Noel opened the door to the closet I saw Maya's limp body on the floor. "Maya!" I yelped, rushing to her side. "Emily?" she whimpered. "Maya! Maya, sweetie, hey, it's gonna be OK," I whispered, hugging her body to mine. "Emily, I didn't break up with you, I would never, I promise," she whispered. "Shh, I know, I know," I said. She hugged my neck and I felt her body racking with sobs. "Shhh, shhh baby it's OK," I whispered in her ear, stroking her hair softly. She seemed to calm down a bit and finally I got the sobbing to stop. She's at up and I kissed her cheek softly. She sniffed and smiled a bit. "I'm so sorry that I accused you of that, I believed a text message more than my girlfriend," I said. She smiled at the word 'girlfriend.' I took her hand in mine and kissed it softly. "I'm sorry too," she said. "For what?!" I asked. "If I hadn't been so careless-" she started but I silenced her with a passionate kiss on her lips. "This is in no way shape or form your fault. OK?" I asked. She nodded. "OK, now why don't we get outta here?" I asked. She smiled and I helped her up. I didn't release her hand. "Thank you Noel," she said, hugging him. "Of course, I couldn't let you two suffer the loss of each other when you didn't even know what had happened," he said. I thanked him and Maya walked hand-in-hand to the cafeteria. Hanna saw us and gasped. "What the fuck did you do? Did you trick her into getting back together? You lying little sun of a-" Hanna ranted at me but Emily stopped her. "Hanna, she didn't send the messages, A did, they hacked her phone and tried to break us up," I explained. "Damnit!" I suddenly heard Paige's voice a few tables away. "Hold on," I said to Maya. Maya nodded and Hanna led her to the table with the girls. "What's wrong Paige?" I asked. "Oh nothing, I was just trying to think of what the homework was in my math class," she said. "Oh, OK, see you," I said. She smiled, and I walked back to Maya. "What was wrong?" she asked. "She just was trying to think of the homework for her math class," I explained. "I'm in her math class," she said. "Oh good, you remember it?" I asked. She shook her head. "Wow, seems no one can remember it," I said. She sighed, then said, "No, Emily I don't remember it because we didn't _have _any homework."


End file.
